


alabanza

by lil_p



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_p/pseuds/lil_p
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ch 1

Vanessa pov

( bold= Vanessa's dad, bold itallics= Vanessa's mom, itallics= Vanessa cuz this is her dreaming in class )

" ANDREW YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH A SIX-YEAR-OLD ALONE "

" I'M A GROWN MAN CARMEN I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT"

" Mami? Papi? what's wrong? why is everyone yelling?"

" Silencio bebé Vuelve a dormir querida " ( translation: hush baby go back to sleep darling )

" si mami "

I imeadiatly fell back asleep not knowing what was going to happen or to hear the door slam shut and my mother crying

( dream over )

" VANESSA WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO NUMBER SIX " my math teacher boomed jolting me awake

" I- uh- shit- FORTY-SEVEN, " I said praying that nobody could see the hot tears rolling down my face

" wrong! two weeks detention for falling asleep in class and swearing "

" yes sir," I said quickly wiping the tears off my face

" Oye, Vanessa, ¿estás bien, cariño? " ( hey Vanessa you ok hun? ) Nina asked me seeing me wiping tears off my face "Escena retrospectiva?" ( flashback?)

" si " I replied quietly resting my head on her shoulder. just as I did the lunch bell rang and we packed up our stuff.

time skip

I'm so glad my girlfriend is on vacation right now because she is the last thing I need.

I hate her. I hate her so much. She's ruined my life, but I'm too scared to leave her.

usnavi pov

I looked over to Nina and Vanessa's" shared table in the back next to me and benny to see her wiping tears off her face and Nina whispering in Spanish to her.

I was so damn in love with her.

from the moment I saw her I just melted. 

she deserved everything

but she was taken. I could tell she wanted to leave veronica so bad but couldn't find it in her.

I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright eventually.

but would it?

(at lunch)

Vanessa got up to use the restroom when Nina finally said something to me 

" call her" 

" what?"

" call V. do it out of nowhere. it would make her so happy hon " Nina told me 

before I can answer Vanessa looking mentally and physically exhausted plopped down next to me and l laid her head on my shoulder.

" do any of you have something sugary I can eat or drink," she said not even having the energy to make it sound like a question. poor baby, her blood sugar must be low. well aware that I was definitely blushing as red as a tomato considering my crush had her head laying on my shoulder I mustered up the courage to say something

" I can go get you a soda from the vending machine if you want, " I said looking down at her

is now a good time to mention that her gorgeous hazel eyes making eye contact with mine makes me go crazy? and blush like a madman? 

" Really? " she said as if she was a sad five-year-old and I gave her a puppy

" of course. any special request or just something sugary?"

" just something with a shit ton of sugar " she replied lifting her off my shoulder and laying it on the table by her shitty cafeteria burger.

" anybody else want anything," I asked around to benny and Nina who shook their heads

( back at the table )

" Fanta was the sugariest one they had so here you go ness "

what shocked me was how tight she hugged me when I sat back down.

" thank you so much. how much do I owe you " she whispered into my chest, considering a had a good six or seven-ish inches on her.

" Vanessa nothing if its what will keep you out of the hospital I will gladly buy you a shitty soda," I said chuckling at her antics ( I think I'm using that right if I'm not please correct me)

" thank you " she mumbled laying her head on my shoulder again pulling away from the hug and unscrewing the cap when both benny and Nina left to go to the bathroom

" hey Navi " she mumbled 

" hey Vanessa " I said somewhat mockingly

" can you open this please " she mumbled so low I could barely hear her while clicking the cap of the soda with her nail.

I gave her a soft and small laugh whilst putting my arm around her and opening the soda.

I just sat there contently as she kept her eyes closed resting on my shoulder occasionally taking sips from the soda.

" I'm assuming your blood sugar was low? " I asked her after a small content silence between us, so it caused her to let out a small squeak. I knew she didn't usually like to talk about her physical condition but I wanted to make sure the girl I'm madly in love with was ok.

" hm? oh um i- my- uh- I like your sweater!" she jumbled with her words trying to come up with something to avoid the question, finally caving on complementing my sweater. she by now was sitting up somewhat straight playing with the hem of her skirt out of nervousness

" thank you, but that wasn't my question. was your blood sugar low nessa I want to make sure you're ok "

and of course, that's when Nina and benny came back abruptly sitting down so neither of us noticed, startling Vanessa, causing Vanessa so slip off the bench, causing her nose to start bleeding considering she hit in on her way down, causing me left with an unanswered question about her health.

immediately heaving her up and of the ground, while Nina grabbed a pack of kleenex from her bag Vanessa just stood there looking scared. she just slowly nodded to me. 

' yes,' she mouthed to me. just gently squeezed her hand while Nina gave her kleenex for her nose.

her nose eventually stopped bleeding and we left lunch.

me and her had our next period as T.As ( teachers assistant, it's an elective you can take ) in the library so we walked in silence there while she still took small sips of her Fanta.

the library was empty as soon as we got there she threw away the bottle and engulfed me in another hug whispering into my chest once again

" thank you so much you have no idea how much I needed that "

" Vanessa I just bought you a soda so you didn't pass out its literally nothing," I said holding her tightly in my arms, standing in the middle of an empty library.

knowing we had no classes coming in and that the actual librarian was out sick we just kinda stood there for while, with no need to move just holding on to each other swaying slightly.

this was something unusual, Vanessa was never touchy-feely at all, even Nina took a while to get her to be comfortable around her and I know that has to be rooted deep down in her. I'm making a plan to call her tonight just to ask her about herself and how she is doing generally for a small conversation. 

that's when the voice in my head said hey dumbass you're supposed to be here to help out in the library not hug and sway with the girl you've had a crush on since you were eleven

" shit ness wer'e actually supposed to be doing stuff," I said loosining my grip on her, honestly thinking she might be asleep.

well she wasnt because she just tightened her grip on me and let out a small whine looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes

" do we have to? " she whined easily winning me over just by looking at me. 

" we would have to do it all tomorrow," I said begging myself not to be overthrown by her darling ( yes it's supposed to say darling not daring ) stare.

do you realize how easily you could just kiss her no she has a girlfriend and I'm not that big of a dick 

" good for us " she replied nuzzling her head into my chest knocking me out of my thoughts that begged to kiss her.

" Vanessa we have to do stuff " I tried telling her

she immediately looked at me probably the most serious look she has ever given me

" Am I making you uncomfortable? Is... is this " she said gesturing at the space between us "making you uncomfortable? you seem very eager to break away from me so if I'm making you uncomfortable please please please tell me because ill stop immediately no questions asked." 

y' know she's probably a really good kisser I'M NOT KISSING HER WE ALREADY DECIDED THAT

" Vanessa i-" I started cutting myself off to laugh she looked honestly kinda scared "relax I'm not gonna hurt you" I gently pressed my forehead against hers "in the most brotherly way possible I love you " mental note: I meant romantic but am a pussy "and hugging you? it literally makes me uncomfortable in NO way, shape, or form. ok? I'm sorry I scared you " 

kiss her kiss her- WERE NOT DOING THAT GOD DAMNIT WE JUST SAID WE LOVE HER LIKE A SISTER and lied to ourselves and her BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT

" well if it makes you feel any better- in the most annoying little sister way possible- I love you too " she said regaining her grip on me and we slowly adjusted back to the way we were where everything felt ok for once.

and of course, the bell had to ring right then and there 

I never thought I would hear it but Vanessa let out the biggest groan and pushed her head further into my chest

" ok we actually have to leave this time ness " I said laughing at her slightly

" but it's fucking cold and you fucking warm" she said still somehow going further into my chest/shoulder area. "and I forget my sweater" she mumbled barely audible 

I slid off my sweater and gave it to her and said " come on Mrs Flemming already hates us if were late that adds to our list of reasons she hates us" dragging Vanessa behind me I walked to class

we were actually the first ones in the art room beside Mrs Flemming who just utterly ignored us

we sat at our usual table I hummed while Vanessa doodles in her sketchbook absentmindedly

" Vanessa come here " Mrs Flemming stated rather pissed sounding

Vanessa confidently made her way to the teacher and the canvas she hold and was asked " What even is this Vanessa " Mrs Flemming asked holding a large canvas out 

" a painting of a tampon in a teacup, the teacup says Biden harris on it regarding the current presidential election, the background has earth burning, and has a brief depiction of a black person bleeding and crying to represent the black lives matter movement along with a burning bra " ok that is probably the definition of powerful. everybody walked even though Vanessa was not done being interrogated 

"I'm sorry what-" Vanessa cut her off to make a statement while everybody fell silent to hear the argument 

" I'll repeat myself- a painting of a tampon in a teacup, the teacup says Biden harris on it regarding the current presidential election, the background has earth burning, and has a brief depiction of a black person bleeding and crying to represent the black lives matter movement along with a burning bra," she said with complete evenness, confidence, and loudness, sounding like a different person than the one I was holding because she was so happy I bought her soda so she didn't faint.

" This is so unacceptable and inappropriate!" Mrs Flemming said sounding very hurt by the piece

" you said paint something you believe conveys a point and to let your mind be free. ergo painted a tampon-" 

" OK, WE GET IT YOU PAINTED A TAMPON IN A TEACUP. Don't come running to me when you fail the competition for this disaster"

" oh I wont," she said sounding so sweet and kind and completely pissing Flemming off 

" all right everybody work on your submissions for the competition," she said waving us off

" and yet again you found a new way to piss the old flem off," I said as she walked to our table 

" always have always will " she laughed sitting next to Nina and talking to her while she got her phone out of her pocket to pull up a reference photo on Pinterest and started drawing.

( time skip. they in science now )( still, usnavi pov cuz turns out I really like writing him swooning over little grumpy Nessa)(btw its Vanessa and Nina in history usnavi and benny in science him a Vanessa are snapchatting)

<3 nessa 

<3 nessa: yk something?

<3 nessa: I fucking hate that henry king or whatever dude were learning about

me: is that because of six the musical

<3 nessa: no shit! mess with queens queens mess with chu

me: knew it 

<3 nessa: shouldn't u be paying attention? i thought you liked science?

me: finished my work so teach said I could ' use my phone or whatever '

me: shouldn't u be paying attention?

<3 nessa : 1. I'm acing history already finished the test 2. why study when we have broadway musicals I can only afford to watch illegally on youtube cuz I'm poor as hell!

me: ( attachment one image ) 

me: pissed off benny cuz I won't give him the answer 

<3 nessa: mood

<3 nessa: would u give me the answer? 

me: nah 

<3 nessa: bitch fuck you 

me: id say it back but you know ion like call girls a bitch as a male because it's disrespectful 

<3 nessa: I'm sorry that makes me so happy that you refuse to call a girl a bitch, slut, whore, or hoe I just love how respectful you are

<3 nessa: I second that! ~~ nina 

me: hey nina 

<3 nessa: anyhoo was poppin

me: I'm gonna assume this Vanessa and Nina is pissed you don't use proper grammar when texting?

<3 nessa: yea B)

<3 nessa: answer then question bro 

me: eh just bored af bro. hbu bro?

<3 nessa: same bro :( how benny bro?

me: he's good bro. hows nina bro

<3 nessa: shes good bro 

<3 nessa: awe damn the bells about to ring bro :) see u in da gym bro

me: see u in da gym bro :)

"what the hell is up with the bro thing," benny asked reading my texts

" honestly I have no god damn clue she just called me bro and I called her bro and on we went "

(time skip)(P.E)

" you need to ask Nina out benny. there's no way in hell she will decline "

" But what if-"

" stop with the god damn what ifs!" I replied to him so I could pull my shirt back over my head "do it or I will ask her for you" he looked so excited when I said that as we walked out of our changing room " oh my god do I need to do it for you?" he nodded and I stopped talking as the girls approached us Vanessa texting someone. 

" heyya! " Nina said in her usually chipper manner 

" aye," Vanessa said keeping her eyes on her phone as if she was expecting something.

well, she got it because she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the teacher to make a phone call

she got off the phone and came running back to us. 

" V what happened, " Nina said worry lingering in her voice

" claires pregnant. she got raped and is now pregnant. "

I didn't know claire well but I knew she was only fourteen and this could ruin her life. ( claire is Vanessa half-sister by the way ill explain at the bottom )

" all right today were running the partner mile but this time its girls get a boy partner boys get a girl one then when we're done we will still have class time so with your same partner we will do scooter races. any questions?" Vanessa raised her hand quietly and our teacher already knew her question " go ahead Garcia the door is unlocked" and with that, she was off to check her blood sugar. 

(time skip)( btw of course Vanessa and usnavi did it together )

" all right so three pairs behind each plastic board scooter you all know how to do this"

"I swear to god usnavi is you run my into the bleachers ill kill you"

" I'm not gonna run you into the bleachers calm down you little grump "

I learned something today: Vanessa has the cutest whine ever

( time skip again because its mostly just Vanessa screaming bloody murder at usnavi to slow down and him going faster to be a dick)( btw Vanessa would just put her feet down to stop randomly cuz she got scared) ( btw 2.0 there might be sum more fluffy snuggles later and usnavi really wanting to kiss V) 

Vanessa wedged herself in next to me in my mom's car while sonny sat up front and benny was on the other side of me

" thank you again Mrs de la vega" she repeated considering us three were supposed to take the bus and missed it, again.

" Vanessa sweetheart call me maria. and it's my pleasure," she said smiling at us from the rearview mirror

my mom was a short plump Dominican woman with a kind heart. she always had some form of red on whether it be her clothes, her nails, or her makeup. she was gorgeous, to say the least.

" I'm gonna just drop you kiddos off at the apartments so I can get back to the bodega m'kay?"

she just got a mix of ' yes ma ' 'sure tia' and 'yes ma'am' in response. 

( time skip again cuz like, none cares about them walking to the de la vega apartment shits boring UNTILLL):

I went to grab my key and after patting one pocket of my jeans I went to pat the other one when I realized something.

I was holding Vanessa's hand the whole way up.

Vanessa pov.

usnavi was patting his pockets looking for his keys while I was absent-mindedly rubbing something soft with my thumb.

I was looking in the opposite direction so I just kinda started guessing.

ok so it's warm, soft, not big but not small, seems to be intertwined with my fingers, and it gone.

I looked back to see what it was that I was holding exactly. 

it was fucking usnavis hand. 

it felt so right though. like hugging him in the library. I felt, well, safe, calm, happy, content, all from just having his hand in mine. all from just rubbing circles in his back while hugging him or the back of his hand while holding it. as Abuela would say, Alabanza. I wanted to do so, to thank god for him, for putting him in my life.

" do you mind if I make a phone call on speaker in front of you? I'm scared to do it alone."

" yea sure nes what is it?" usnavi asked

" I'm breaking up with veronica "

" van van van, I say this because I love like your my sister, and want what's best for you, it's about fucking time," usnavi said.

those words hurt me so much he doesn't even know it

I love like your my sister

those words hurt my heart.

so he probably looked at holding my hand when noticed like walking through a crosswalk so one of us can save the other if we get in an accident.

he probably saw those hugs as nothing but sisterly affection.

he saw me as his sister and nothing else

and that fucking hurt

( i kinda want to end it here BUT it's FIVE IN THE MORNING AND IVE BEEN UP FOR FIVE HOURS ALLREADY AND AM WRITING DUMB FANFICTION NOBODY IS GONNA READ SO LETS KEEP GOING)( and I want to find somewhere to squeeze more hugs and cuddle bug vansavi in)( and back to usnavis pov because him trying to win over his little grumpy low blood sugar cuddle bug is adorable he just wants to shower her with love)( and they're both crying in separate corners yelling "I DONT WANT TO BE UR BROTHER/SISTER FIGURE I WANT TO UR BABEY")( um ok anyhoo)

usnavi pov ( incase you didn't read my parathasis shit show ik i cant spell)

I called her sister again.

I just can't have anything good, can I?

(time skip)

I and Vanessa were sitting on the floor of my bedroom when she finally cut tie with veronica and got a response that killed her

" bitch I never loved you. you were just a charity case for me. but you'll go crazy without me. just wait. you psychopath. did you find someone else to go cry to? fucking cheater. piss off."

and for the third time today, I found myself holding Vanessa in my arms (if you don't count all the times he had to hold onto her so she didn't go flying off a goddamn scooter) this time while she cried her eyes out.

" was that how she talked to you? regularly?" I asked her. she replied to me by nodding her head quickly and shortly "that's not ok. you shouldn't speak to anyone like that. especially a significant other," I told her. it's true. Vanessa deserved the world and nothing short of that. especially not to be called a bitch, psychopath, and cheater simply just for leaving something clearly toxic.

"your worth the world and nobody has any right to hint you towards something different"

she mumbled something inaudible but I know she said something about someone being her world and her not being worthy of them.

( I JUST REALIZED IM STILL ONLY ON CHAPTER ONE AND READY TO MAKE THEN MAKEOUT WTF )(btw shes talking about u usnavi ya dumbass)

I couldn't bring myself to kiss her so I just kept my lips on the crown of the head rubbing her back while she cried

we could have been there for hours and wouldn't of cared.

I just wanted her to feel safe and loved.

that's all that mattered 

her scent was already deeply imbedded in my sweater

she smelt like cinnamon and palo santo, two things I never thought would smell good together

her small body against mine felt so natural

my arms just perfectly fell and wrapped themselves around her curves

her arms could easily gracefully find their way to be wrapped around my back tightly

her head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck

my head fit perfectly into hers 

her small cold hands fit right into my big warm ones

and I could hold both of them completely covered with mine

both my hands together could cup her face perfectly

I held her face in her face gently in my hands as tears still spilled from her closed eyes and she let sobs escape her lips

I rubbed her eyes gently to wipe away tears and hope she would open them, thankfully she did

" Tell me something about you. tell me random things about you. tell me things I already know. tell me things I don't. tell me about you. talk to me ness talk to me please." I quietly begged her.

she shoved herself into the crook of my neck again and I swear I felt her leave a couple of small kisses there

" um my full name is Vanessa otila Garcia

I turn sixteen February 14 yes my birthday is valentines day

my favorite color is red

the second favorite is green

I live with my mom just the two of us

her full name is carmen Mariah sierra

I have a different last name because I have my dads last because they never got married"

more small soft kisses were planted on my collar bone along with tears flowing down

" he uh left when I was just six. I don't know if you saw after I got my detentions I was crying in class? um, that's why.

I really miss him

honestly, men scare the shit outta me

I'm bi

my aunties are lesbians and my Mami just refuses to date so she can keep the focus on me

by the way um my aunties arent dating there sisters

my dream is to be on broadway or work on a yacht

and that's all I can think of. what about you? tell me about the infamous usnavi de la vega."

I pulled away and just stared at her. 

her tearstained wet face

her big glowing eyes lost their spunk and hung low and sad

she make up was all down her face but she was still gorgeous and radiant 

she was so tender and helpless

she makes me feel helpless

I look into her eyes and the sky's the limit

I am helpless

" actually can I show you something " 

SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE

" anything you please"

" Does your mom have makeup wipes or makeup remover? ill need that" she replied nervously

I got her a pack of my mom's wipes and she shocked me

in one swift movement, she wiped away what I assumed was foundation to reveal her entire arm completely covered in cuts 

the worst part is some looked as if they were done the day before

I just held her kissing her hair repeatedly while she cried into my shoulder.

" why- just why Vanessa?" I said into her hair

" It was my only option

I was so scared to tell anyone my problems so I bottled them up

then 

I thought " just take a blade to your wrists once or twice and the pain will leave you

so I did

that was two years ago

so here I am now

slitting my wrists whenever I get the chance"

I couldn't do anything but hold her and let her get everything out

she obviously needed to have someone there to hold her and let her talk and cry

so I sat there whispering soft kind words into her hair.

TRIGGER WARNING OVER

Vanessa was like one of those books that nobody reads the just pick it up look at the beautiful art on the cover and put it back. it felt like I finally decide to read the book, and I think I was only in the first chapter still.

" have you told Nina?" I whispered not wanting to startle her

" some of it yes some no. no I haven't told her about the- yea," she said staring at her scared arm

" ok. I think you should check your blood sugar it been a while "

she just nuzzled further into me letting out a small whine

" Vanessa come on. we should probably get you home too, your moms probably worried sick"

a/n well that took long enough to publish a second chapter

also I'm a fucked up vanessa STAN so fight me we can have a chancla battle 

ALSO THERES ANOTHER BENNY NINA CHAPTER GOING UP SOON IF I DONT TAKE LIKE !# HOURS TO WRITE IT

so yea peace out thank you for reading

WAIT HERES THE HALF SISTER STORY

so V's ma had claire when V was one and V's dad was really pissing her off

then man who helped make claire was older but not to much older.

he was glady in claire and vanessa's lives serving as a father figure to the two having shared custody of claire with vanessa's mom 

so ye!


	2. ch2

(group chat thinger mabober )

Nina: wholesomebby

benny: eggs bennydict

Vanessa: nessquick

usnavi: dad friend

stoopid angsty teens

wholesomebby: I have a small problem

dad friend: what up missy 

nessquick: que paso?

eggs bennydict: first of all what's up nin? second english pls?

wholesomebby: so I have this feeling

wholesomebby: with this person

nessquick: elaborate darling

wholesomebby: whenever I'm around him I get all soft and mushy and happy and nervous and just weird 

dad friend: give me a few more symptoms I might have I diagnosis

wholesomebby: can't think straight around him, my tummy twirls around, my heart does one of those flippy floppies, etc

wholesomebby: whenever my phone dings I pray it's him, shit like that 

dad friend: you, my dearest Nina are in love!

nessquick: doesn't it just suck ass

dad friend: nes! be happy for her

wholesomebby: I REFUSE TO BE IN LOVE NUH UH NEVER GONNA HAPPEN

eggs bennydict: who is it tho

nessquick: I know whooooooo

dad friend: SPILL

nessquick: u said earlier that u wouldn't give me science answers if I asked soooo no :)

dad friend: are u fucking serious 

nessquick: yes hoe

dad friend: stop trying to make me say h0e, s!ut, b1tch, wh0re, etc. it ain't gonna happen.

nessquick: I literally think its the cutest thing that you refuse to say hoe slut bitch and whore because " no man has any place to tear a woman down like that and call her such derogatory names to make her feel like shit "

nessquick: anywhoo nina I'm leaving u to deal wit ur problems with dipshit one and two cuz I need my beauty rest so night love yall <3

wholesomebby: night babes ;3

eggs bennydict: night V

dad friend: night nessa 

eggs bennydict: wait now can we talk about how vanessa called navi cute

wholesomebby: yes we absolutely are going to talk about that

dad friend: no we aren't

eggs bennydict: yes we are

dad friend: she said she likes that I won't say anything to tear down a female that's completely different than calling me cute

wholesomebby: she literally said u were cute wtf bro

wholesomebby: anyway I'm going to sleep too night boys <3

dad friend: night nini

eggs bennydict: night 

(time skip to the next day at school)

Nina pov

the conversation from the night before kept whirling around in my head while I ate breakfast 

" what are you thinking about Mija your awfully quiet this morning," my dad asked sipping his coffee 

" hm? oh, I'm just tired " I replied diving right back into my brain.

" ok well Mr de la vega is taking you to school today so I would go wait outside if I were you" my mother shouted from the kitchen " and ill pick you babygirl " 

( time skip to her first period )

first-period T.A in the nurse's office while Navi, V, and benny sat in English.

the nurse was talking to the office staff and left me in charge.

Benny walked in with a bloody nose and black eye 

" hey love what's up" shit I just called him love abort mission ABORT MISS- 

" We were doing stupid trust fall exercises and my partner decided to push me forward so I landed on a desk hitting my eye and my nose "

" awe that sucks let me get you an ice pack and some more tissues okay?" I said pulling an ice pack out of the mini-fridge behind the desk " you want a water?" I asked to which he just shook his head.

kids came in and out and benny eventually left much to my dismay.

" hey be careful ok?" I said to him as he was leaving

" will do. love " he called to me with a wink

I was easily falling for him. and I was falling hard

he was such a charmer

his curly black hair

his soft brown skin

his adorable failed Spanish attempts 

his calming voice

the way it sounded so heavenly when he sang in theater

he was so fearless and amazing which was something I wasn't 

benny pov

" but she called me love Vanessa I don't think I can go on much longer " I whined to Vanessa who was rubbing my back in sympathy

" ask her out honey she's bound to say yes " 

" but last night she-"

" oh my god she was talking about you dumbass " Vanessa said groaning

" said she was- WAIT WHAT " 

(time skip)

" love is stupid and I'm honestly having a terrible time right now," Nina said sitting down 

" what's wrong honey? " Vanessa asked her

" I did something stupid then had a panic attack and cried in the bathroom for a while and when I stood up I realized I started my period and bled through my pants so I had to call my dad for new pants and tampons and then preceded to cry some more and now I'm here," she said letting out a breath I hadn't notice she was holding.

I noticed she still had her same light blue fitted tank top on, which she looked amazing in, and now black Nike sweatpants

" awe baby, do you want so pain killers? I have some in my backpack" Vanessa said rubbing her back gently 

" I just wanna take a nap " 

(time skippppp)

Nina pov

I sat on Vanessa's bed painting usnavi's nails (yea he lets Nina and Vanessa paint his nails and do his makeup when they're bored deal with it) while Vanessa was throwing cheerios at benny.

" Should we be doing something because I feel like we're being useless " benny said throwing a cheerio at Vanessa's forehead

" I can do your makeup. please lemme do your makeup " Vanessa pleaded to him

"fine but if you draw dicks on my face again ill kill you"

"I make promises" and Vanessa winked and got up to get her makeup bag

" and done!" I said letting go of usnavi's hand and he looked at his nails smiling

"thank nini"

and that's when Vanessa dropped a plethora of makeup onto the floor and got to work on benny's face explaining what she was doing every step of the way.

it was honestly quite entertaining watching her angry rants about the difference between good products and shitty ones, and then getting very pissed that benny was just washing his face with hand soap and water.

"you can't do that man! the types of chemicals in handsoap are very bad for your skin and can cause it to burn, and get infected so don't do that"

"if you keep moving I will flat iron your dick stop it"

finally, she finished and he looked stunning, to say the least.

(that's what she did but like picture it on benny, not him)  
(that's what she did but like picture it on benny, not him)

"wait I love this," he said looking in a mirror

"SHIT WE HAVE TO BE AT THE SCHOOL THEATER IN LIKE, FIVE MINUTES"

(time skip)

a/n

mini cast list so you know who plays who, they're doing Beetlejuice the movie 

Lydia- Vanessa

Barbara- Nina

Adam- usnavi

Beetlejuice- benny

(here's where I'm adding the obc of hamilton as teenagers)

Delia- jazzy jones

Charles- Anthony Ramos

Otho- oak ownadowin ( I'm well aware I probably misspelled that)

Juno the caseworker- Pippa soo

the green front desk lady(Idk her name)- Renee Elise Goldsberry

extras- Chris Jackson, Daveed Diggs, Johnathan Groff, all the cast members I didn't list

(Ill put a cast list for all the plays I make them do) lin is the director btw

(still Nina)

"that's just a private little joke me and Lydia share, isn't that right Lydia?"

"It isn't a joke!"

"yes, it is! Just today, she tried to convince me that this house, is haunted, ahaha!"

I watched jasmine and Vanessa bicker onstage in boredom waiting to go back on.

then everything went black

lin called for us to stop and turn on our phone flashlights before our dramatic asses went insane

so there we sat with our flashlights, waiting for our techies to figure shit out

that's when my second panic attack of the day started

panic attack trigger warning

you see being in a panic attack isn't fun.

and of course, usnavi, who I usually have to help me, wasn't there so I just sat there, shaking and trying not to cry.

I could barely breathe, tears were threatening to fall, my nails were digging into the palm of my hand causing a horrid pain, and I just sat there, silently wishing to just disappear.

my hand shakily held up my phone like everyone else was doing and I just sat there.

at this point I was somewhat disassociated having no clue what was going on, just trapped in my mind, everything was fuzzy and I couldn't see correctly.

then it hit me

I forgot all my pills that morning

I hadn't taken a single pill today

that's what fucked me up

I quietly left for the bathroom praying I had my pill bag 

all I had were my anti-depressants but that would at least help a little.

I didn't have any water so I just allowed myself to choke on the small pills while crying on the floor in the theater.

what a depressing sight, the happy girl in theater, sitting on the floor in a dark bathroom, crying and choking on pills.

I finally managed to swallow the pills and pull myself together and go into the auditorium.

everybody was still trying to figure out the lighting situation when finally light hit all over the theater.

"Alright everyone back on stage let's go come on" lin boomed through the theater

everyone shuffled onstage to continue the scene

"hey Nina" benny whispered to me. I let out a small giggle upon realizing his makeup was still on

"whats up?"

"I noticed earlier you were kinda shaky and zoned out, you ok?"

"is anybody ever?" I said kinda snappy and got up to wait backstage

you see that's one of the downfalls of forgetting your bipolar meds, I either act super happy and kind or like a total bitch, no in-between.

(time skip text message thingy)

benny

benny: hey Nina?

me: hey

benny: how you doing

me: I'm alright thanks

me: how about you?

benny: I'm fine thank you

benny: I have a small question.

me: 47

benny: huh?

me: 47. It's the answer to everything

benny: oh

me: I'm kidding, what's your question?

benny: would you, Nina Rosario, maybe like to go on a date with me?

me: are you serious?

benny: uh yea I am

me: of all people you chose me?

benny: um yea I guess

me: damn that's a dumb decision 

me: I'd love to go on a date with you

benny: ok! how does dinner at that new Italian restaurant sound?

me: sounds lovely! when are you free?

benny: does tomorrow at seven work for you?

me: sounds wonderful! I'll see you then!

benny: alright see you then

"MOM MOM MOM," I said running to the master bedroom where I saw her taking her makeup off at her vanity.

" aye carajo mija what is it"

" I have a date tomorrow at seven with benny I've never been on a date before what do!"

"ok sit down mija. first, you're going to not tell your father he'll lose his shit. second, where are you going?" she said turned to face me

" we agreed on the Italian place down the street"

"ok so ill dress you all up and you can borrow a dress and makeup. let's pick one out now so your ready ok? oh, I'm so happy for you, you're getting so big! wait till your aunts hear about this!"

"actually ma, can we keep this between us? I don't want it to accidentally get to dad, he'll kill me"

" oh, si, si. my lips are shut."

"thank you"

a/n benina chapter done! my vanessa/usnavi chapter was longer by like, three thousand words but it's fine

this takes place on a Friday so I can have some 

I fell in love on a Saturday

action so ye

adios amigos!


	3. Chapter 3

nina pov:

i sat at my mom's vanity while she was trying to put my hair in a neat little bun.

"i had this same problem when i was your age, your hair just won't be neat and tidy."

"it's not your fault"

"kinda is mija, you got the genetics from me."

she put a string of pearls around my neck after retreating on my hair, letting flow down to my shoulders.

"ooh what are you getting all dressed up for that your not telling me?" my dad said opening the bedroom door

"NOTHING" me and my mom shouted at the same time

"mhm. you have a date don't you nina?"

"i- uh- maybe." i said shyly scared of his reaction

"with who?"

"benny" i said quietly. my dad didn't hate him, but he didn't like him either. he just let out an irritated breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

"ok. fine. where is he taking you?"

"the italian restaurant"

"i want you back by nine thirty at the latest, ok? i'll let you a little past curfew this once. don't expect it very often."

"thank you! you guys are the best!" i said hugging him before i put my shoes on

"no alcohol, or anything illegal, and again, nine thirty" he softened a little holding me to his chest gently

"yes dad." i pulled away and slipped my shoes on hugging my mom "love you"

"love you too baby have a good night"

"love you dad"

"i love you nina, don't die or do anything i wouldn't do"

"if i didn't do anything you wouldnt do i would be staying home. bye" i said walking out the door

(time skip) 

i walked into the restaurant scanning for him when i saw him at a table.

sitting down and greeting him a waiter came for our orders (so i have another two in the heights drafts and i'm currently writing restaurant scenes for those too, apparently i have a thing for dinner dates) 

"hi im christy and i'll be your waitress tonight. what can i get you kiddos?" (btw its christy from mom its a funny show about alcoholics, you should watch it)

"i'll take the fettucini alfredo please with a- screw it a shirley temple." i had full intent on paying for my own food but i was still watching the price.

"i'll take the pasta of the day, and a water please"

"alright that it?"

"yes ma'am"

"so how are you tonight?" i said before things got awkward

"i'm pretty good how about yourself?"

"i'm good thanks"

"i'm assuming you have a specific time you have to be home by?"

"yeah nine thirty."

"damn i expected it to be early but thats earlier than i thought."

"well regular curfew is eight forty so im lucky."

"hot damn. i know your parents are strict but eight forty is like when we are in the middle of dinner."

"jesus christ! we eat at like, six. but yea im still hella lucky my dad pushed it to nine thirty, he's probably being really fussy right now that i'm actually on a date with you." he almost choked on his water before swallowing it and coughing. he was well aware my dad disliked him.

"you told him?"

"well to be fair, i told my mom who helped me get ready, when my dad walked in, asked if i was going on a date and who with so i answered his question. he wasn't too upset but im probably not gonna hear the end of it ever. if i give him any sort of comment he doesn't like its gonna be 'if you weren't hanging out with certain people you wouldn't act like this' or some crap" i said mocking him.

he just laughed with me and we continued joking through the evening.

(time skip)

he was walking me back up to my apartment and when we got there he stopped at the door.

"well i had a wonderful evening with you miss rosario" he said

"i enjoyed that, thank you. see you on monday" i pecked his lips quickly and walked inside.

my father was sitting in an armchair reading and my mother sat on the sofa sewing the hem of a dress back together.

"nina! baby! how was it! was the food good? did you just go to dinner? tell me everything!" my mom said patting the area on the couch next to her. my dad put is book down and removed his glasses, putting his elbows on the arm rests of his chair.

i sat next to my mom and slipped off my heels rubbing my feet.

"we went to dinner, ate, he walked me up, and that's it ma"

"mhm. sure. i'll weasel more information out of you somehow. don't know how yet, but it will happen."

"mom that's literally all that happened." i decided against telling her about the fact that i kissed him while my dad was in the room. she can know about that later.

benny pov:

i walked back to my apartment touching my lips slightly

she actually kissed me

wow

quietly unlocking the door assuming my siblings were asleep i found my mom sitting on the couch watching television.

"hi baby. how was your date with little miss sunshine?" my mom always called nina little miss sunshine considering how happy she made me.

"oh mom it was wonderful. she freaking kissed me!"

"awe! im glad you had a good time. we have a big day tomorrow so you should get some rest. text her real quick just to be a gentleman, brush your teeth, wash your face, and its creature features tonight so come snuggle in bed with me" (he's a momma's boy deal with it)

i texted nina real quick

nina 

me: hey! just wanted to check in real quick! i had a really great night, thanks for letting me take you out.

nina: oh so did i! i'm gonna head to bed so night!

benny: night nin

i layed down with my mom who was trying to do something with her afro of hair.

"hey mom?"

"yes baby" she said chucking another broken hair tie into a waste bin.

"does something ever happen to you and it makes you glad we left dad because it never would have happened otherwise?"

"oh all the time. i wish we never had to leave for our safety-"

"me too"

"but its better like this. we wouldn't be here and i think we're in a good place right now."

"me too. now hush the movies are gonna start." i said with a laugh. she laughed a little with me and put the show on.

(time skip. sunday)

nina pov:

i laid with my head hanging off Vanessa's bed reading some teen magazine flipping pages. she sat higher up on the putting fake nails on.

we got together quite often just to do random ass 2000's era teenage girl stuff like in some stupid movie.

the boys thought it was weird but we had a grand ass time so screw them

"ah! ah! usnavi's calling me!"

"answer it you ding dong! put it on speaker too."

(bold=usnavi italics=vanessa)

"hiiiiii navi! whats up!" i just shook my head and laughed at her

"hey nessa. i just wanted to call and see how your doing, so how you doing?"

"i'm doing good, just chilling-" i made a line across my neck as to note not to mention my presence. "yea just chillin. how bout you?"

"doing the same myself. i was wondering, would you maybe like to go see a movie tonight? the movie theater is doing a musical movie night, and i know you love musicals."

"sure! is this a date, or just two friends going to see some movies?"

"um, a date?"

"ok! ill see you tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

usnavi pov

i heard the other end of the line go dead and my whole family sat staring at me

i let out a huge breath looking down.

"so?! what did she say!" my mom said throwing her hands in the air

"she said yes!" i exclaimed letting myself fall back onto my bed

"aye alabanza" my dad said letting go of a breath

"you can help him pick an outfit, sonshine, we need to head to the bodega, be good you two."

"i can't believe she actually said yes! this is a dream come true!" said holding my phone close to my chest

"what are you gonna wear?"

"um a t-shirt and jeans?" i said sitting up

"yea no. we're gonna do that, but better. im calling nina over to fix your fashion catastrophe 

"yea that's probably a good idea"

(time skip)

"oh there's no way in HELL i'm letting go out with HER dressed like THAT." nina said shaking her head "i'm going through you closet to find something that looks good. ok? ok." 

i peeked over her shoulder to see that see was texting vanessa

nessa

me: hey what are you wearing to go to the movies

nessa: a black blazer with a red skirt, my guns and roses shirt, red doc martins, and a shit ton of red jewelry

me: wtf are you trying to be modern heather chandler or something

nessa: yes i am thank you for asking

"ok we need to make you look like an artsy skater boy." she said walking to my closet pulling out a pair of black ripped jeans, a camping shirt i got recently that had trees and nature shit on it, and a fleetwood mac hoodie.

"here. change into this. sonny come on let's let him change." they walked out leaving me alone.

(random comment, i cleaned my bathroom and now i smell like fabuloso)(its been hours now, i still smell like fabuloso.)(its a day later, guess what! f a b u l o s o)

i changed and grabbed a pair of rainbow vans (usnavi in rainbow vans ,yk the checkered ones, is cute to me k?k.) to put on.

"is this good enough for you two?" i said walking out of my bedroom.

"perfect! what time is the movie at?"

"it starts at six, so in an hour."

"did you tell her?"

"shit! i'll text her right now."

(time skip)

i got out of my dads car. it had actually started raining a half hour earlier so we had to completely revise the outfit because according to my mom i was going to get SO sick and miss SO much school and EVERYTHING will be a catastrophe. that's what she said. almost word for word. so new outfit consisted of a black raincoat, regular black jeans, same fleetwood mac hoodie, and a rick and morty t-shirt because i got the other one wet in the rain.

"don't do anything stupid i love you!" my dad said yelling over the rain

"i wont! love you too!" he drove off and i started my quest to find vanessa.

i walked in the theater and a while down by the ticket booth, i saw a slightly wet vanessa tapping her foot on the ground quietly.

she looked at me and smiled, waving as she got up.

"hey!" she said hugging me "how you doing?"

"i'm good, a little wet but that's fine. how are you?"

"i'm doing wonderful thanks." she slipped her hand into mine and we walked up to the ticket booth.

"well aren't you two a cute little couple! rain or shine won't stop you, huh?" the older lady at the ticket booth said

"oh! no, we aren't a couple, heh." vanessa said taking her hand and un-tangling it from mine.

"oh my bad! sorry 'bout that. what are you kids seeing tonight?"

"two tickets for the musical triple future please." i said trying to not sound shaky in my voice. let's not have a panic attack now brain.

"here you go! enjoy the show!"

"thank you ma'am." i said trying to calm down 

"you too! i mean- thank you!" vanessa said laughing out of embarrassment, a habit that i picked up on that she has.

we grabbed some popcorn and were getting cherry slushies for 'the heathers vibe' because it was playing first. i was still shaking and going crazy with panic but tried to keep my cool.

we reached the empty hallway to get to the screen room when she asked me:

"hey are you ok? you seem a little off and jumpy."

"yea im fine thank you." honestly, her asking about how i was doing calmed me down a lot.

"ok just checking. do you mind if i check my blood sugar before we sit down? i don't wanna deal with all that in the dark."

"oh my god vanessa is that even a question? go ahead! please check it now, i don't want you passing out."

"thanks!" she walked into the bathroom and i just waited outside for her.

"ok, heathers here we come" she said walking out with a bandaid on her finger.

we got our seats in the somewhat crowded theater around the middle area. she laid her head on my shoulder as the opening music played.

her head remained on my shoulder the whole movie, and her hand was either tangled up with mine, she had her arms wrapped around my arm, or her hand on my knee.

i kept one arm around her shoulder, and the other hand holding hers mostly.

we had a fifteen minute break in between movies. all the other people went to the lobby with the exception of a few couples making out in the theater, me and vanessa just sat in the theater in a content silence. she looked at me quietly for a moment as if she were contemplating something, or weighing the pros and cons of doing something.

"you have beautiful eyes, you know that?" she said putting her hand on my cheek.

"uh- thank you?"

"your welcome" she replied smiling with her teeth and removing her hand.

everyone came back into the theater and les mis started.

(time skip)

the movies were over and we both made the executive decision to lie to our parents about catching a cab so we could walk home a dance in the rain because, aesthetic first, smart choices second.

and let me tell you, laughing and dancing in the rain with your crush is so amazing.

and being the dumb hopeless romantic i am, i kissed her.

kissing you crush in the rain.

its nerve racking to say the least.

but everything goes back to being amazing when she kisses you back.

and all you troubles melt away.

she pulled away giggling kissing every inch of my face

"vanessa! you're wearing lipstick! my parents are gonna see those!" i said laughing as she repetitively kissed me. 

"let them see them! who cares!" she said kissing my nose. "your so cute!"

"are you high?"

"no! i'm just in love with you, what's so wrong with that, hm?"

"wha-what did you just say?"

"i'm in love with you?" she said as question, kinda scared of my response

i just kissed her again only breaking away when my phone rang

"hey dad! one second-" i said covering the microphone i said as vanessa kept littering kisses on my face. "nessa! give me five seconds i'm on the phone with my dad" i uncovered the mic so i could talk to him

(usnavi=bold his dad=italics)

hey sorry, what's up?

where are you?are you ok? why aren't you home?

oh um im almost there! give me like five minutes so i can walk vanessa to her apartment!

ok mijo, come quick you madre might start throwing shit.

yes dad

i hung up and vanessa took my face back in her hand leaning in to kiss me.

"ness, i'd really like to continue, but i need to get home. you probably do too. come on."

she kissed me one more time quickly and we walked up to the apartments.

i was trying to wipe off the lipstick stains from my face while walking her up.

"i had a great night, thank you for that."

"of course. i love you vanessa" i said pulling her into a hug

"i love you too." she pecked my lips and walked into her apartment.

i unlocked my door quietly walking in 

"oh god mijo you scared us!" my dad said hugging me "maria! come here!"

"oh baby where were you? what happened? tell us everything!"

"can at least put some dry clothes on first?" i asked trying to avoid the situation before one of them said-

"do you have lipstick on you?" my mom said coming closer to me "you do! you have lipstick on your lips." she put her fingers on my lips gently 

"heh yea, about that..." i started trying to find away to avoid her

"go put dry clothes on, you got a story to tell." she said pushing me towards my bedroom. 

i put a random hoodie and some plaid pajama pants on, considering everyone else had pajamas on.

walking out my parents and sonny stared at me waiting for me to say something.

i just awkwardly sat on the couch resting my head in the palm of my hand staring at nothing.

"well, you gonna tell us or are we just gonna sit here all night?" sonny said throwing his hands up.

"where do you want me to start?"

"when you got there, that's probably a good start." my mom said clicking the television off.

"i went inside saw her sitting on a bench, we got tickets, heathers played, 15 minutes in between, les mis, 15 minutes, west side story, done with movies, walked home, that's it.

"bullshit! you have lipstick on you, you aren't done telling the story yet mister." my dad said laughing. 

"fine. we were walking in the rain, i kissed her, she kissed me back, you called, we walked up. thats it."

"dammit you really give no details. alright you two go to sleep it's a school night."

i laid in bed not being able to sleep.

until my phone dinged 

stoopid angsty teens

nina: are any of you guys awake? i can't sleep.

me: yea i can't either

benny: yo

nina: i'm meeting with da fam on tuesday cuz we have wednesday off so i literally can't eat anything till i get to my abuela's house on tuesday.

me: damn ik how you feel. i remember me and sonny trying to sneak eat and boom, here comes my mom about to throw potatoes at us.

benny: why can't you eat

nina: do u want me to explode

benny: i'd prefer if you didn't

nina: then shhh

vanessa: can y'all shut up? some people like sleep.

benny: turn ur ringer off

vanessa: it is my phone vibrates.

nina: turn your vibrate off

vanessa: bitch i dont know how

vanessa: make a group chat without me i gotta leave the house at four in the morning for some treatment shit.

nina: damn that sucks :(( 

nina: luv u night bby

vanessa: luv u too <3

that poor girl.

it hurts me so much to see all the shit she goes through.

she just deserves love.

a/n hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

WE GOT NUMBER FOUR ON THE IN THE HEIGHTS TAG Y'ALL

so rain kisses are cute

so yeah have some vansnavi rain kisses

i just have this thing about vanessa only being cute and lovey with usnavi

she gives him lots of face kisses

and giggles when she does it

and makes sure she's wearing lipstick

so all them hoes know he is her babe 

and only hers

and he is just vv in love wit her

and tells her constantly

cuz convincing her he actually loves her and she is enough is a full time job

adios todos!


	5. Chapter 5

usnavi pov (at the point when V is back from her appointment and its lunch time)

a while into lunch a tired vanessa sat next to me looking like she just arose from the dead.

she had her hair thrown up in a sloppy bun, a green knitted sweater, black ripped jeans, and her clear glasses.

"i feel like death and want to die." she said twisting her hand in mine.

"treatment was that bad huh?" i asked her cracking a club soda open.

"horrid."

"are you gonna eat? have you eaten? you should probably eat." i said looking at her.

"calm down mom i ate on the way here."

"just making sure."

(time skip to their T.A period)

"if i tried to jump off this ladder would you catch me?" vanessa asked while putting books on a shelf.

"i would but please don't jump off a ladder that's a stupid idea."

"not as stupid as push ups on a diving board." she said climbing down. "can i have a hug? i want a hug." (me) 

"yeah?" i said laughing while pulling her into a hug.

"you give good hugs, you know that?" she said snuggling into me

"thank you i guess? you're not going to break away till the period is over are you?" i said looking down at her.

"no i just wanted one hug. thank you" she said pulling away.

(time skip)

vanessa pov:

i walked home because i missed the damn bus again thoughts whirling through my head 

i was kicking rocks and noticed how busted and broken my converse were.

i need new ones but the closest i'm probably ever gonna get is slightly cleaned flea market shoes.

but a girl can dream.

that exact moment is when a car swerved onto the sidewalk running me over.

right outside the apartments too.

i heard screams and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

vanessa pov

i blinked my eyes a couple time to adjust to the bright light of the random ass room i was in.

"her ribs are in fact broken but that the most severe damage done. oh miss garcia your awake! how wonderful!" a nurse said from the doorway of a fucking hospital room. "i'm going to ask you a few questions before any non immediate family is allowed in ok sweetheart?"

"yeah sure."

"ok do you remember anything at all?" he asked me.

"no sir. the last thing i remember was waking up here."

"allright. where do you feel the most pain?"

"my head and chest."

"okay, well you were in a car accident and you have broken ribs and a few sprains, that's all. do you think you can handle visitors yet?" he said looking up from the clipboard he had

"can i see my mom please?"

"sure thing. i'm doctor michaels by the way."

"pleasure."

"ms sierra? your daughter wants to see you." i heard him say slightly muffled.

"oh mija are you ok? well i know you aren't i don't know why i asked that." she said sitting on the bed.

"well i'm in a lot of pain but i wanted to see you before asking if i could sleep."

"oh ok. anything on your mind?" she replied placing her hand on mine.

"how do you know if your in love and it wasn't just a simple crush or spur of the moment thing?"

"oh honey it's a little difficult. you can't think straight around them, don't give me a 'it's because i'm not straight' comment, butterflies in your tummy, lot's of smiles, stuff like that baby. why, do you think your in love?" she asked me

"i do. can get some rest?"

"please baby girl, rest up. your friends are all here and they're really worried about you. i'll eave so you can sleep."

"mkay."

(time skip)

"okay good you awake." doctor michaels said coming around the corner. "you have some visitors, can they come in?"

"yeah. tell the hyper brunette girl to slow her role and not to hug me to tight, i'm still in a lot of pain." (hyper brunette is nina if it wasn't obvious)

"will do."

"oh my god van!" nina said sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "am i allowed to hug you? or is that against the rules?"

"you can hug me but my ribs are broken so no bear hugs for a while." i said pulling her into a hug

"i'm so glad you're ok. well you aren't ok, your ribs are broken, i guess i'm glad you aren't dead." nina said laughing while pulling away and wiping a tear off her cheek. "i really thought we were gonna lose you. i mean, we did. your heart went out."

"hey don't cry. i'm right here and i'm alive. i'm gonna be ok." i said brushing tears off her cheeks with my thumbs.

benny came up and hugged me gently.

"you know i'm trying really hard to to crush you bones even more by hugging you right."

"i can tell."

(time skip cuz i know i can't do the vansnavi hug justice)

"aye gracias a Dios you're in decent condition." my aunt said from the doorway. thing is, her, my uncle, and my little cousins live in california and i never see them.

"what the hell are y'all doing here?" i said as the came in with a laugh

"it's not a sin to see you vanessa." gabriel, who was fourteen said.

"no one asked you smart ass. come give me a hug, even if i can't twirl you around."

"hi vally!" AJ, who was nine, said hugging me 

"hey little dude! you still doing basketball squirt?"

"yeah! are you?"

"mhm! i do basketball, volleyball and track."

nina, benny, usnavi, and both of my cousins jaws dropped. to entertain them i listed all the other stuff i do.

"and pointe ballet, theater, singing, and guitar."

"mija are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"oh my god vanessa has friends!" gabriel said fake gasping.

"shut up asshole. this is nina, benny, and usnavi. nina, benny, usnavi, this is my tita christy, my tio michael, this fucktard is gabriel-"

"HEY"

"it's rude to interrupt people darling. and this little gobblin is A.J."

we talked forever and nina and gabriel really clicked so that was cute to watch.

everybody left except my mom who spent the night with me.

(next day)

my mom singed the discharge papers and out we went.

"ah it feels good to be a free person." i said while fresh air hit my face

"i didn't bail you out of prison, you just got discharged from the hospital drama queen."

"same difference. am i allowed to go to school?" i said hopping in the front seat of my mom's car

"yes, we have to go get you stuff from the apartment though." she replied starting the car

"fine by me."


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa pov:

I sat bored as hell tapping my pencil against my cheek in history while Nina wrote down notes humming.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" She whispered

"Finished the work."

"Oh. How's your chest?"

"How do you thing Nina I got ran over by a fucking car!" I snapped. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I love you."

"Love you too ness."

My phone dinged with a text from my cousin

Gabe  
Gabe: you in class?  
Me: I finished my work so we can talk.  
Gabe: okay cool  
Gabe: I got news  
Me: spill biatch   
Gabe: we're moving to New York   
Me: fr!!  
Gabe: mhm  
Gabe: my mom is getting me enrolled at ur school rn and wants to know if u want us to pick u up.  
Me: pls we have to do mile today  
Me: my ribs are broken and I can barely breathe without running a mile.  
Gabe: kk we'll pick you up at one thirty that fine?  
Me: mhm   
Gabe: ok I love you see u soon   
Me: kk love you too shit head.

"Lucky! I wanna leave too!" Nina said throwing her pen playfully at me

"Teehee I'm special."

(Time skip)  
Nina pov:

"I can't believe those assholes left me with him" I said to pippa in the locker room. "They know we went on a date and haven't really talked since."

"Do you wanna just run with me? I think I might have a solution for your romantic promblemo."

"Yeah thanks pippa your a life saver."

"No problem Nini panini."

"Thanks soupy."

"I still don't get that."

"Girl your last name is Soo. Soo, soup, it makes more sense than nini panini." I said walking out of the locker room.  
"Nini panini makes total sense! Your name is Nina, change the A to an I, Nini rimes with panini, Nini panini!"

"Whatev pippa soup"

Usnavi left with a terrible stomach ache and was throwing up, and Vanessa just ditched me so thank god I have pippa.

We started running and talking.

"So my plan to fix your problem is, talk to him. Doesn't have to be in person, but call him, text him, whatever girlie."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

{time skipey}

I strolled into the bodega for a cup of coffee and saw Usnavi standing at the counter looking bored as hell.

"Ah Nina, my first costumer of this shift. What can I get ya squirt?"

"Iced coffee please"

"An iced cafe con leche coming right up chica."

A/n this is littrally horrid and I sorry but have some shit Vanessa and Nina car doodles

Ily byeeeee 💖✨ happy dia de los muertos!


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa pov:

"Dude you HAVE to audition! You would be so good!"

"Fine! I'll audition!" My cousin said getting out of the car.

We walked into the theater quietly and waited for everyone else.  
Everyone came in and Lin called me up first to read out of a script.  
Then Nina, the jasmine, the Phillipa, then Benny, the Usnavi, the Gaberial, then Reneé, then Anthony, and so forth.   
I couldn't help but notice some romantic tension between Nina and Benny.  
I mean they were literally holding hands.  
I'll taunt her about that later.

{the next day}

Me and my cousin ran to the hall to see the cast list as soon as we got to school.(a/n I made up some characters to fill stuff in and I'm sorry in advance for benny's last name)

Heathers the musical cast list:

Heather chandler: Nina Rosario   
Heather duke: Phillipa Soo  
Heather Macamara: Jasmine Cephas Jones  
Martha Dunstock: Emily rye   
Ram: Benny Dispatch   
Kurt Kelly: Anthony Ramos   
Jason dean: Usnavi de la Vega   
Veronica Sawyer: Vanessa García  
Extras: chris Jackson, reneé Elise goldsberry, Daveed Diggs, Oaketrie Onadown, Johnathan Groff, Gabriel Gomez.

Holy shit.

"Hot damn V! You're Veronica!"

"Oh my fucking god!"

I walked to biology as he walked to English scared as hell.

"Hey V! Second play in a row you got lead!" Nina said as I sat down.

"Yeah. I guess we're stuck together." I said punching usnavi's shoulder playfully.

"Guess we are. What do you think they're gonna do about dead girl walking? That's kinda inappropriate for high schoolers don't ya think?"

"Yeah you're right. Well we just have to wait and see I guess."

{time skip}

"Ok hey guys! I'd like to start off by saying good job all of you!" Lin said once rehearsal started. "I'm thrilled to do this with you guys and want to start with handing out scripts and announcing parts. Nina Rosario playing heather chandler! Come up here, grab your script and tell us something about yourself!"

"Hi! I'm Nina Rosario, I'm a sophomore, and um I'm Puerto Rican! Yeah I'm sticking with that because it's my only personality trait!" She said laughing

"Alright Phillipa Soo! Who is heather duke!"

"Hello! I'm Phillipa, But call me pippa, I'm a junior, and I am working at a musical theater scholarship!"

"Heather Macamara! Jasmine Jones! Come on down!"

"Am I your next contender on the price is right?"

"Indeed. Go ahead whenever you're ready."

"Hey, I'm jazzy. I'm a sophomore and I'm originally from London."

{tiny skip I can't come up with personalities for this many people.}

"Usnavi de la Vega! Jason Dean!"

"Uh hi I'm Usnavi, I'm a sophomore, and I'm from the D.R."

"And our show stopping Veronica Sawyer! Vanessa García!"

"Hello! I'm Vanessa, sophomore. And um I hate the cold because it's way warmer in Mexico and I'm used to that!"

{time skip}

I flopped on my bed tiredly being an emotional little shit.  
I dialed Usnavi's number into my phone a listened to it ring.  
No answer.  
Nina's number.  
No answer.  
Benny's number.  
No answer.  
Either they're busy or hate me.

SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT PLEASE

What could I use?  
I pulled out a drawer in my desk and saw just a harmless happy little pencil sharpener.   
You know the little bright colored ones from the dollar store your mom bought you in elementary school.  
Sometimes when you were lucky she bought you shaped ones.  
I de-assembled the pencil sharpener with a little screwdriver I keep in my room for some reason and pulled out the blade.  
I mean, if I die who's gonna miss me?  
The point here isn't to die though.   
Just to remind myself how useless I am.  
I watched it glide across my wrist and blood pour out.  
Then again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Repeat cycle till I'm dripping with blood on both arms.  
I rinsed my arms off and went to my hips.  
Slitting marks into my upper thigh and a little around my stomach.  
Again, rinse it off.  
I laid in bed crying.  
Fuckin waste of a human.  
Nobody would notice if I was gone.  
Maybe Nina if I'm lucky.  
And tomorrow i have to go on with life pretending that i'm not crippling to nothing on the inside.  
But that's ok.

A/n I said it before and I'll say it again.

I make Vanessa very fucked up fight me.

BUT IF YOU NEED TO TALK MESSAGE ME PLEASE I DONT WANT ANYBODY HURTING ALONE PLEASE BE NICE TO YOURSELF  
I CARE ABOUR YOU  
MWAH

HERW HAVE A PICTURE OF A MY ABUELITA'S NEIGHBORHOOD CAT NAMES PEPPER THAT I LOVE AND IS MY BEST FRIEND EVEN THOUGH THAT MOTHER FUCKING STUPID ASS BITCH BIT ME BUT SHES STILL MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART

(the picture of the cat is on wattpad lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa pov:

I stood in the girls bathroom washing my hands and another girl was in the restroom.  
My side felt wet where I got hit which was odd so it pressed my hand to it gently.  
Blood  
The girl came out seeing my shocked face and my bloody side.  
I started loosing balance and soon started blacking out.  
I felt her try and carry me out.  
I saw people crowding around us.  
I saw panic on people's faces.  
The, once again, I saw nothing but black.

***

I found myself in a hospital bed once again.  
A doctor came into the room seeing my awake with a clipboard.

"Welcome back miss Garcia." He chuckled.

"Not great to be here."

"I know. You think you can handle visitors? People have been asking to see you."

"Sure."

My tía and mom pushed their way into the room rushing to my side.

"Oh mija!" My mom said sitting on the bed.

"What happened pobrecita?" My aunt cooed. (Poor baby/girl)

"Honestly, I have no damn clue. I just remember bleeding out."

"Her stitches tore." The doctor said walking out.

My tío sat in a plastic chair next to my mom and grabbed my hand.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Terriblé." I groaned. (Terrible)

(Time skip)

For the second time this month I was being discharged from the hospital.  
Yay.  
I was being driven to school because for once I wanted to be there.  
I placed my late slip on the teachers desk and walked to sit down.

"Stop almost dying!" Nina said hugging me

"Ain't my fault I'm stubborn!" I joked.

"Pinky promise to be careful?" She said holding her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." 

A/n  
I. Am. So. Sorry.  
I've been trying to get something out but my brain just said fuck that so that's why I've been slow  
Ily whoever is reading this  
Thanks  
Have a good day pal  
Love ya


	10. Fake traffic

Benina.  
You're welcome.  
^^The color scheme for this is December day and pale sunset, I'm giving chapters color schemes now because it makes me feel organized.  
Texting so no pov but after it'll be Nina:

Benny: hey Nina   
Nina: sup  
Benny: can I ask you something?  
Nina: sure  
Benny: would you be open to going on a second date?  
Nina: of course I would!  
Benny: how does ice skating on Sunday sound?  
Nina: fine by me  
Benny: 6 pm work for you?  
Nina: yup!  
Benny: ok I'll see you then  
Nina: k!

"Momomomom."

"Jesus christ what Nina, your mom is at the grocery store." My dad said.

"I need mom for something."

"Well she isn't here what is it."

"Me an mom stuff." I said sitting down.

"Tell me."

"Um, well. Meandbennyaregoingonanotherdateandineedmomshelp." I rushed out.

He inhaled deeply.

"Nina. You know I do not approve of this."

"...yeah."

"Having said that. Where is he taking you, and what time?"

"Ice skating, Sunday, six." I said regaining courage.

"You can't ice skate to save your life." My dad said putting his head in his hands.

"He doesn't know that." I said looking down at my hands.

"Ok, I'll tell your mother. He has to have you home by nine sharp. If not he's dead, you make sure he knows that."

"I'm sure he already does dad. I promise I won't be home any later than nine." 

"You better not." He said pointing at me.

"I'm back! Oh, what did she do this time?" My mom said walking in.

"Someone." He said staring me down. "Has another date."  
***

I pulled my coat on right before walking out the door.

"Be safe mija! Don't end up in the hospital!" My mom said referring to the last time I let Vanessa take me ice skating.  
It was funny I'm not gonna lie.  
I got to the rink a few minutes later where we agreed to meet.  
He stood there looking around in a somewhat nervous way.  
"Hey!" I chirped when I got close enough to the point where he could here me.

"Oh, hey!" He said hugging me.  
We got our shoes and went to the rink.  
Where there are lots of people.  
And everybody is good at skating.  
I clung to the wall trying not to die.  
"Come here let me help you."  
He grabbed my hand and skated around the rink with me waddling behind him.  
I slid on the ice almost falling when he caught me in the nick of time.  
Our faces were inches apart and I just stared into his eyes.

(Benny pov)

I caught Nina quickly right before she hit the ice.  
Don't kiss her don't kiss her  
To late.  
She kissed me.  
She pulled away standing up rubbing her hands together and blowing on them awkwardly.

"So when's the wedding?" A random older man said skating by.

"We should, probably go it's getting late." I said after a tense silence.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

We got in my mom's car which she let me borrow.  
She turned to me at the same time I turned to her and we just stared at each other.  
So, I leaned in kissing her.  
I pulled away quickly, just pecking her lips and turning to face the road putting my hands on the steering wheel.  
She cupped my face with her ice cold hands and spun it around kissing me fiercely.  
I returned the kiss, obviously, and we just sat there kissing for quite a while.  
And then her phone rang.  
"It's my dad."

"Nina Rosario it's 8:55 where in the hell are you?!"  
Panic immediately rose on her face and she tried to find an answer and I started the car.

"Almost there dad! There's just a little traffic," she said gesturing for me to go. "But we'll be there soon don't worry."

"Alright, hurry up."

"We will bye." She said hanging up.

"Oh my god my dad is going to kill you." She said putting her phone away as I sped up.  
We pulled up to the apartments at nine sharp.   
She's supposed to be at her apartment by nine sharp not the building in general.  
The fucking elevator was down so we ran up the stairs at full speed which took about ten minutes.  
She knocked on the door at 9:27.  
Her dad opened the door, pulled her in, glared at me, and slammed it shut.   
I could here faint, well let's be honest it was loud, yelling from the other side.

"Nina Mandela Rosario I told you be home by nine o'clock on the dot and it's nine god damn thirty!"

"I'm sorry! We got stuck in traffic!"

"Nina, really?"

"Kevin enough. She's here now that's what matters."

"Camila!"

"No, I said enough! Go get something to eat if you haven't Nina and get ready for bed."

"Yes mama."


	11. Chapter 11

When it starts saying 'I' instead of she it's Nina's pov  
Texting but from Nina's pov if that makes sense:

Benny: hey  
Me: hey  
Benny: how are you?  
Me: meh hbu  
Benny: I'm good thanks  
Benny: can we talk about last night?  
Me: sure what do you wanna talk about?  
Benny: we kissed?  
Me: yeah, sorry  
Benny: no don't apologize   
Me: I love you  
Me: shit I didn't mean to send that  
Benny: wait are you serious?  
Me: well yeah but still  
Benny: I love you too nina, and I don't think I can express that enough   
Me: ok  
Me: sorry I'm really bad at showing any emotion that isn't sad or angry  
Benny: it's alright   
Benny: would you be my girlfriend?  
Me: oh my god one hundred times yes!  
Benny: are you alright with maybe going out again Friday?  
Me: sure!   
Benny: you mind if I pick a surprise?  
Me: not at all  
Benny: alright see you at school tomorrow   
Me: 💖

(The next day)

Nina ran down the halls to her class, an hour late.  
Her combat boot hit the floor loudly and her mane of hair was flowing around her pale face, a mess completely.

"Ah miss Rosario! Nice of you to finally join us! Give me your pass and sit down." Her teacher said as she finally made it into the classroom. "Would you like to explain why your late?"

"No ma'am." She mumbled sliding her pass across the desk.

"Excuse me?"

"No ma'am." She said louder and clearer.

"Explain yourself right now or I'll see you in here for detention at lunch and after school!"

"Then I'll see you there."

"I'm calling your mother." The teacher said, her long nails dialing Camilla Rosario's number into the phone.

"Hello?" Kevin's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hello, is this Nina Rosario's mother?"

"This is her father."

"Good enough. Your daughter has a detention at lunch and after school today. She had been talking back and giving me attitude."

"What did she say?" He said, calmness in his voice.

"She refused to tell the class why she was late!"

"And she as every right to. Good day, ma'am." He finished, hanging up.

"May I sit, Mrs Dinella?" 

"You may." 

Nina sat down quietly, trembling.  
She anxiously sipped her coffee, like a cup of caffeine would make her shaking stop.  
Benny put his hand on his girlfriend's knee to stop her bouncing.  
God it felt good to call her his girlfriend.  
Friday rolled around a few days later, and Nina was getting ready by herself.  
"Dad I'm going out."

"Where and with who?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, a pose Nina liked to call 'my dad is way to over protective and needs to know everything about what I'm doing.'

"Me and Vanessa are going to the park."

"Bullshit, I just got off the phone with her mom, she's stranded on the couch because she has food poisoning."  
Nina stared at her dad for a good minute.  
'I could tell him the truth or I could run, and neither would be acceptable.' She thought.  
Run.  
She turned on her heel, grabbed her purse, and shot out of the apartment at the speed of light.  
"Nina Rosario!" She heard he father yell.

"Sorry papí!"  
She saw Benny outside the complex waiting for her.  
"You ok?" He asked laughing.

"I just ran at full speed down here because my dad realized I wasn't going out with Vanessa." I said panting.

"Doesn't she have food poisoning?"

"Well I didn't know that." 

We got in his mom's car he was borrowing once again and drove off.

"I found a nice place where they have eating and dancing, does the sound ok to you?" He asked looking between me and the road.

"That sounds wonderful." I answered holding his free hand.  
We got there and sat down, talking and laughing.  
"Wanna go dance?" He asked pointing to the area where couples were dancing.

"Sure!" I smiled and he grabbed my hand and led me over there.  
"Shall I mention now that I'm extremely clumsy?" I said tucking hair behind my ear.

"Nina, I know that. We've known each other since diapers." He laughed.  
We started dancing and everything was amazing.  
***  
"It's getting late, and my dad's already going to be pissed with me." I said checking the time and sighing.

"Alright, I'll drive you home."  
***  
I pecked his lips goodbye and walked into my apartment as quietly as I could.

"Nina!" My mom yelled.

"...hi."

"Where in the hell were you?" My dad asked with a mix of concern and anger on his face.

"Doing... things."

"What are things?"

"Objects."

"Nina Rosario don't be a smart ass." Mamá threatened.

"I was out."

"Doing?" My asked standing up.

"I was out on a date with Benny ok bye!" I rushed out running to my room and locking the door.

"Nina!" They both yelled.  
I am so screwed   
I laid on my bed an dialed Usnavi's number.

"Hey Nina."

"Hey, what do you do when your parents are really mad at you because you went out with someone they don't really like and kinda just ran out the door without saying anything? Asking for a friend."

"Tell your friend, I have no fucking clue."

"Ok thanks for that non-help. Night I love you."

"Love you too nina."

A:n don't you just love authors who just abandon book for like, a long time because they have no ideas?  
I love you too then.  
Adios   
Jones


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all i promise my writing gets better

Nina pov:

I sat on my bed, bored as shit, staring at the ceiling.

Benny:  
Benny: are your parents home?  
Me: no, why?  
Read 6:17

Weird, but ok.   
Twenty minutes later, the ceiling did not get much more interesting.  
Five minutes later, there was a knock on my window.  
Benny stood there with a wide smile and a basket in arms.  
I scrambled up to the window opening it.  
"Hello my love." He said stepping in. "I brought you something."

"Benny, thank you but what the hell?" I laughed.

"Your welcome. And you said you were on your period again so I'll be a good boyfriend and bring you stuff. Here you go." He said holding the basket out for me.   
I hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.  
"You're amazing. My last boyfriend- well I guess he was more of a summer fling- was so grossed out by my period he wouldn't see me for a week when I was on it."

"Fuck him! If I was that grossed out by your period I would date a guy." He said hugging me back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nina."

"Wait." I started. "You do realize I'm grounded, right?"

"Yeah, why do you think I asked if your parents were home?" He laughed as we both laid down on my bed.

"You know my dad will have your head if he shows up."

"Your dad doesn't scare me Nina."

"He should." I said nuzzling into him.

"To bad. I love you and if he doesn't like it, that's his problem."

"You're perfect." I whispered.

"I'm not, but thanks anyway."

"Nina! We're home!" I heard my mom shout.

"Shit! Get out the window, get out the window!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm working on it Nina!"

"Nina?!"

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying your window isn't that big!"  
My parents opened my bedroom door and we both smiled to look as innocent as trying to sneak your boyfriend that they don't know about our your window.

"You guys are home early! How was grocery shopping?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that Benny was just kinda frozen in place with his leg half way out the window.

"Benny. Use the door." My mom said stepping to the side as he walked out.

"Sorry Mrs Rosario."

"You should be." She said in a threatening tone.

"I can explain-"

"Really Nina? We leave you alone for less than an hour and you are sneaking people in and out your damn window?!" Dad yelled.

"Oh so IM the bad guy because I'm on my period and my boyfriend decided to be a good person. Makes sense. Makes total sense." I blurted out without thinking.

"Boyfriend?" They both said at the same time.

"I- you know what? Yeah. Your going to have to deal with it."

"Nina you are fifteen years old, do you really think that is a suite age for a boyfriend?" Mom said sitting down.

"Depends." I shot back.

"This isn't acceptable Nina. Sneaking people in your window, especially when you're grounded, isn't ok." Dad said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't like you dating him anyway."

"I love him, he loves me! What is the problem with that?!"

"I don't like him, that's the problem."

"I do! Why can't you just give him a chance? Let him try and prove himself. Please papí."  
He let out a long sigh and rubbed his face.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be nice to him though. And he has a lot to prove."

"Kevin, scram. Me and Nina need to talk, this is a mother daughter thing."  
Dad left and closed the door behind him.

"What happened mija?"

"He just showed up I swear! I told him I was on my period earlier and he brought me a big basket of stuff."

"That's sweet. Open it I want to see what's in it."  
I grabbed it off my floor and looked in.

"Tampons, chocolate, perfume, a sweater, a blanket, Advil, heating pad, and a teddy bear." I smiled. He's such a sweetheart.

"Keep him. I'm going to go make sure your dad hasn't chopped his head off, love you Nina."

"Love you too, mama."  
I saw a few flashes of light in my window from the next building, something me and Benny did to communicate when the other was in trouble.  
Everything ok? He flashed, using Morse code.  
I grabbed my flash light and turned my other lights off.  
I'm in a shit ton of trouble but other than that it's ok. I flashed.  
Can I call you?  
I rang his number and he picked up quickly.  
"Hi sweetheart." He said, I could practically hear hid smile.

"Hi amor." I said laughing.

"Your dad upset?"

"Livid. But he's calming down a little."

"Am I still dead to your mom and pop?"

"My mom doesn't care, my dad's just fussy." I said twirling my necklace in my fingers.

"Ok, just wanted to check. I'm going to head to bed, love you Nina."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> claire literally disappears to never be spoken of again after this lol


End file.
